This disclosure relates generally to the field of onboard camera recording. An onboard camera is a camera configured to record the operation of or internal or external environment of a vehicle while the vehicle is in operation. Video captured by an onboard camera can capture incidents (such as crashes or the actions of other vehicles) that occur while the vehicle is operated. Therefore, onboard camera videos are useful for crash analysis or generally to record events that occur around the vehicle. However, existing onboard camera solutions may be expensive and specialized equipment and/or may require manual activation to ensure reliable recording when the vehicle is in operation. Therefore a system for detecting a vehicle is being operated and recording onboard camera video using existing or low cost hardware available to a user is needed.
The figures depict various embodiments of the present invention for purposes of illustration only. One skilled in the art will readily recognize from the following discussion that alternative embodiments of the structures and methods illustrated herein may be employed without departing from the principles of the invention described herein.